


Ninety-Six

by jonsasnow



Series: Finnrey One Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finnrey Fic, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been ninety-six days since Finn last saw Rey. He was beginning to lose hope he'd ever see her again till one day, he sees the familiar swish of blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninety-Six

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Could you do a Finn/Rey couple argument then make up with a side of fluff or a first real kiss please?"
> 
> \---
> 
> This is my first Finn x Rey drabble and I’m still trying to get a grasp of their characters. Like I know them but not enough to write yet. Tbh, I always find it harder to write movie characters because of the limited time we have with them but anyways… 
> 
> Please forgive me if it is utter shite.

 

It has been ninety-six days since he last saw Rey and he missed her. It was a rare sensation. Finn had never missed anyone in his life. There hadn’t been anyone important enough to warrant missing. No one had ever mattered to him before. 

But Rey did. She mattered. She mattered a whole lot and Finn couldn’t even tell her that. She was off on some mythical Jedi temple island and no one would tell him where it was.

The first thirty days, Finn had just been worried. The last thing he remembered of Rey was her flying into a tree. Finn wanted to know if she was okay, but as he found out, it was Rey that did the saving in the end. As she always seemed to do.  

The next thirty days, Finn had been sad. He missed her. She was his first _real_  friend. Sure, he had Poe now too, who was really enjoying teaching Finn the ropes of the Resistance, but Rey was his _best_  friend. Every time he did something exciting or cool or just downright crazy, he would get this strong urge to run and tell her, but Finn would realise with disappointment every single time that she wasn’t there. 

The last thirty-six days, Finn had been angry. Why hadn’t she returned yet? How long did it take to train someone in the force? Was she okay? What did they really know about Luke? Maybe he had been a hero in a past life but Finn knew better than anyone that people changed. 

Finn was angry with her and at himself for letting her out of his sight. He should be there with her, to keep her safe, or at least _try_  to keep her safe. Although they both knew it would be Rey that kept them both safe but Finn wanted the chance to try. She was his reason for fighting in this war and now with Rey gone, Finn was struggling to find his way in the Resistance. What was his cause now? Because he sure as hell wasn’t looking at the big picture. All Finn wanted to do was destroy the bastard that had killed Solo. 

“Hey buddy,” Poe nudged him with his elbow. “Isn’t that - isn’t _that_ the girl you’re always talking about?”

Finn turned so fast his sight blurred for a few short seconds, making the colours blur around him, but then it focused and sure enough, there was that distinctive swish of blue. It was Rey.

Without much thought, Finn jumped from his hiding place with Poe and ran towards her. He ducked an incoming shot and retaliated quickly with his blaster. The fighting was coming to an end and he knew Poe would ultimately cover him. They were partners after all. 

“Rey! What are you doing? When did you get back?”

She glanced at him. At first there was a smile but then it quickly grew into a scowl. “I’m a bit busy here, Finn.” Just then someone shot at Rey and Finn’s heart lodged itself in his throat but she quickly deflected it with her lightsaber. That was new. 

Finn saw a Stormtrooper appear to raise his blaster towards Rey and he quickly fired a shot at them, hitting them square in the chest. “When did you get back? Were you even going to tell me you were back? It’s been ninety-six days since…” He realised that that probably made him sound a bit desperate but then he was. Or he _had_ been that desperate to see her again.

Rey stopped fighting, which was just as well as they seemed to have won this round against the First Order, and looked squarely at Finn. “Of course I was going to tell you I was back. I promised you we’d see each other again.”

“You did?” 

“You were unconscious but I did.” 

Finn smiled as he felt the anger ebb away. “Were you really worried?” 

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Rey frowned, looking confused.

Finn couldn’t risk her running off to the Jedi island again for another ninety-six days. He had harboured these feelings for her since the moment he saw her and wasn’t it rightfully apt of him to do it here now in the middle of a war zone? 

And that was how it happened. Without much thought. Without any preambling. Just Finn reaching for her waist and pulling her towards him, his lips _finally_  making their way to hers. It was soft and chaste and over before he knew it but it was perfect anyways.

“Finn!” 

He smiled. 


End file.
